The invention is directed towards using novel carbon monoxide containing compositions as adhesive additives, and fluids (e.g., solvents, synthetic base stocks).
Low molecular weight polymers are used in a variety of applications. In particular, they are often used as additives, modifiers and building blocks in the petrochemical industry. More specifically, low molecular weight ethylene carbon monoxide polymers are used in adhesive production and as fluids.
Adhesive Additives
Hot melt adhesive compositions are known to contain three constituents; namely, a base polymer, a waxy material and a tackifier. The base polymer provides adhesion and toughness to the adhesive in its cooled state. The waxy material acts to initiate the setting and solidification of the heated composition. The tackifier enhances the wetting and adhesion of the composition to the surface onto which it is applied. Ethylene vinyl acetate (xe2x80x9cEVAxe2x80x9d) copolymers have been used to improve hot met adhesion. Additionally, low molecular weight ethylene-carbon monoxide (xe2x80x9cExe2x80x94COxe2x80x9d) copolymers and ethylene-carbon monoxide-vinyl monomer (xe2x80x9cExe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x9d) terpolymers are known to improve hot melt adhesives. These CO containing polymers are formed from pure feeds which are relatively expensive as are the vinyl acetate containing polymers.
Thus, there remains a need to produce lower cost CO containing polymers for use in hot melt adhesives.
Fluid Applications
Fluid applications are broad, varied, and complex and each application has its own set of characteristics and requirements. Proper fluid selection and fluid blending practices have a large impact on the success of the operation in which the fluid is used. For instance, in a typical industrial coating operation, a blend of several fluids is used in order to get appropriate solvency properties, including formulation stability, viscosity, flow/leveling, and the like. The fluid blend choice also affects the properties of the dry film, such as gloss, adhesion, etc. Other operations involving the use of fluids and fluid blends include cleaning, printing, delivery of agricultural insecticides and pesticides, extraction processes, use in adhesives, sealants, cosmetics, drilling muds, and countless others.
There are numerous other factors which influence the choice of fluid(s) used such as the scale of production and/or use. More specifically, many fluids are used in large quantities and have therefore been selected because they can be produced economically. Other fluids may have attractive safety characteristics and are thus specifically chosen for use in manufacturing, consumer and commercial environments. Additionally, the fluids may evaporate thereby escaping into the environment. In such applications low volatile solvents would most likely be preferred. Low volatility fluids such as defined herein, are likely to be low tropospheric ozone forming materials thereby providing the user with a clear benefit.
To meet the demands of a particular application, synthetic lubricant fluids (a.k.a., xe2x80x9csynlubesxe2x80x9d) may be made by chemically reacting materials of a specific chemical composition to produce a compound with planned or predictable properties. The resulting base stock may be blended with various additives to improve specific properties. Furthermore, synthetic lubricants may be superior to petroleum oils in specific performance areas. For example, many exhibit higher viscosity index, better thermal stability and low volatility, provide improved fuel economy, longer useful product life and other improved performance features. Synthetic lubes are increasingly being used in industrial and automotive applications. Some of the synthetic lubes used today include polyalphaolefins (xe2x80x9cPAOxe2x80x9d), polyisobutylenes (xe2x80x9cPIBxe2x80x9d), polyol esters, aromatic acid esters and silicones (xe2x80x9csiloxanesxe2x80x9d).
Because of the diverse use of fluids, there is always a need to investigate new polymers which can be used in fluid applications. In particular, low cost avenues for producing such polymers are most desirable.